


A pleasant warmth.

by Lumon



Category: Free!
Genre: AU: Madararui, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Sex Pistols - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumon/pseuds/Lumon
Summary: Pregnancy takes a lot of energy out of you but being with your loved one makes that empty energy fill up.





	

For the first time in 3 weeks he has been getting enough sleeping time that he doesn’t awake in the night or wakes up at 6 in the morning. His eyelids flutter up when he feels the touch of heat against his back while a hand rests on his belly to soothe the on growing bulge with a pair of babies.  A soft grunt comes from his lips as he leans in back against Sera to let him know he is awake.

 

‘’Good morning Rei , it seems you slept well. That’s a relief to see.’’

 

Rei gave a nod , a small content sigh falls from his lips. His hand moves so it rests on Sera’s hand that rests on his belly.

 

‘’Yeah , they’ve letting me sleep today.  Just a few kicks when I laid down but not enough to wake me up.. ‘’

 

‘’ Good , I was getting worried on how active they were.’’

 

A soft press of Sera’s lips against his shoulder made his skin crawl in a good way. With a small turn of his head he smiles seeing Sera , Sera nears as he feels his lips against his own. They have a small good morning kiss before Sera spoons closer to him.

 

‘’Let’s lay in bed for a little longer , we normally don’t have the time for that with work and you being mostly out of bed than in of bed the last 3 weeks.’’

 

That was something he nods in agreement with , he loves his children but they were quite the athletic type. It is in their genes so he can’t blame them , both parents were quite the sportsman’s and still are but not like in their high school days.  Both , himself and Sera were doctors they work in the same hospital. Well it was more of Sera’s hospital , he took over the Hospital as the head chairman , he also has few degrees as an Anaesthesiologist , Cardiologist , Obstetrician and Surgeon . He himself had a degree as also an Anaesthesiologist and Internal Medicine Specialist.

 

But now he had to take time off from work since he was in his last 2 months of pregnancy and it was quite hard on him. It’s heavy for a male Madararui to carry one child but he carries triplets and they are not small babies due Sera’s Nekomata genes that consist of a Black Leopard. He is a returner to ancestor and took lots of traits of a Nekomata . It explains in his younger days why he was not in favour of water and the water not of him. He got used to it but it took a while of training to get him comfortable enough in the water.

 

It puts a smile on his lips as he was lost in thought , a small and calm even breath made him peak as far as he could to see that Sera had fallen back asleep.  With a turn he lays his head back on the pillow , perhaps an extra hour of sleep couldn’t hurt.

 

With the pleasant memory of the past and his lover at his side he returns to a comfortable position. Before he knew it he fell asleep once again to gain some extra sleep he has lost due their precious active babies.


End file.
